


We Aren't Destined

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Cheerleader Harry, Knotting, Liam's a swimmer, Louis' an artist in many forms, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Zayn's the captain of the football team, because heat baby heat, blowjob, handjob, heat - Freeform, larry - Freeform, mate, needy omegas in action, sex sex sex, so many dirty tags, so much sex on the later chapters, still no harry endgame, this sounds so filthy, watcha want?, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an omega. A cute little hyperactive 14 year old omega. He likes to please people and make them pet his curly locks. He's also quite short for his age, which some alphas teased him for. But this young boy with a bombshell of a body is the eye of some alphas who badly needed a mate.</p><p>What happens when one day Harry goes into his first heat? Will he be able to choose the right and suitable mate he could bond with? Or will some rowdy alpha take him against his will and threaten the curly boy that he has to be with him whether he likes it or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I posted another story which I wrote with Pez. Actually she did the plot and asked me to write it. I asked her if we could post it on ao3 and said yes, the readers here are nice and actually give good feedback, so. We'll give this a try. These are 4 chapters combined in her wattpad. It'll take another 4 chapters till we update. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> PS: To those who're reading My Uncle Has Fangs, I'm sorry it'll take me a long time to update the story because Emma's away. Sorry sorry sorry.
> 
> READ READ READ:
> 
> The first pair tagged doesn't automatically mean it's already the endgame. Pez is still having a hard time figuring out which Harry pair should we put up together in the end, yeah, blame it on her, I'm just the one writing. (kidding, m'still part of choosing the proper pair lol) To those who hate reading a fic wherein they came for Larry but the endgame's Zarry, or vice versa, just to inform you lovelies that there's a fair share of the Larry and Zarry moments.
> 
> Pez: Harry's getting fucked by the two so calm yo titties.

"Go! Go! Go! Westminster! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Harry cheered from the top of his lungs as he voluntarily swayed his hips. The way the skimpy skirt flew around his hips felt really nice. The waistband was holding his body firmly and the feeling of the smooth velvety texture against his thighs was lovely.

"GOAL!" They all screamed as the captain of their team scored once again! "That's Malik for you!"

"Oh my gosh he did it again Hazzabear!!!" Harry's friend Cara shrieked, loud enough for him to grasp over the crowd that had already gone wild and not a single shit could be heard but their uproars. "Zayn did the last score! We won! We won! We won!" She chanted wildly while jumping around, throwing her pompoms six feet in the air.

"Oh God! This definitely calls for a celebration!"

"Of fucking course! It's been settled Haz! Win or lose, Zayn's gonna hold a party after the game! And guess who's the lucky beauty he's gonna take in his room for tonight?" Cara teased as she place her index finger just below the small boy's chin. Harry shifted his head up to face his older friend and beamed brightly, showing off his perfect row of white pearls.

"Oh sod off Cara! We all know he's gonna take Tracy with him! I'm just a substitute cheerleader for Eleanor. If she didn't get ill then I'd most probably be sitting at bleachers with my best mate Niall." Harry giggled at the thought of Zayn asking for a private time with him, but of course that was unlikely to happen seeing as Tracy already had hear limbs wrapped around Zayn at the very moment.

" **Oh that fucking leech!** " Cara growled in her alpha voice.

"It's okay Car, I don't mind... It's not like he'll ever notice me anyway." Harry knew he actually had a chance, what with the flirty glances Zayn was shooting him yesterday when they were at the cafeteria. And the subtle bumps and skinship that was occuring on them, of course there's gotta be something inside the male alpha's head!

"I'd be so pissed if he mated with that slut. But if he fucking did, then screw him. You deserve better baby boy." Cara cooed at the face Harry was giving him. Harry was really short for his age, Cara always teased him about that saying he was a late bloomer. He also had a face of a ten year old, spotless and flawless. His lips were rather full and pink unlike the teens his age with theirs being chapped and rough. "He's gonna regret not being able to pinch this squishy baby fats of yours!"

"Cara!!!" Harry whined as he swatted his friend's irritable hands away from him. "Mind your own fats... even if you don't have one." Cara chuckled triumphantly before Perrie, the captain of the cheersquad hauled her for a group snapshot.

Harry decided not to participate as he wasn't a regular. He didn't want to take Eleanor's place so he went on his own and proceeded to where Niall was most likely seated.

"Hey Nialler!" Harry greeted his blond Irish friend from behind, hugging him in the process causing Niall to yelp at the sudden contact.

"Jesus Haz! Quit startling me!" Harry had expected the pout coming so before Niall could fully purse his lips, the curly boy was fast to peck it away. This was kind of a _thing_  to them that they didn't really mind. They loved kissing and this sweet little gesture just proved how great and unshakeable their friendship was.

"Did my best friend miss me?"

"Course I did you lunatic!"

And this lovely interraction only occurs among fellow omegas. Everyone could just practically coo at how cute they looked.

"Party later at Zayn's. Let's have fun, yeah?" Harry dragged Niall out of the bleachers for some quiet ambiance, the people outside the field were too loud and he couldn't really hear himself speaking.

But it's not that easy getting out of the field, not when he's barely wearing any bottoms. The two young omegas heard ample growls behind them, some were even wolf whistling while blatantly mentioning how  _hot_  Harry looked with his skirt.

"Damn hungry alphas." Niall grunted but soon whimpered when an alpha winked at him.

"Just ignore them Niall, they won't hurt us and besides, we're too young. They can't mate us."

"Well I'll have you know dear Harold that age doesn't matter anymore. Our generation is well fucked up and every teenagers get pregnant at the age of 12!" Harry refused to have this kind of talk with his best friend at the moment, what he really wanted to happen was for Niall to join him at Zayn's celebratory party.

Because going alone was the last thing in his list.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you sound like my mum!"

"Just warning you, and I'm trying to be extra precautious. I don't want to get pregnant you know, my mum would kick me out and where else could I possibly live?"

Harry could sense the clear annoyance in Niall's tone. The mere thought of Niall with a boy practically fumes his whole family up. The Irish boy once had a boyfriend at the age of 13, and a  _forceful_  one that Greg had to threaten the alpha's life just so he could break it off with their little Nialler.

And from that day on, Niall had thought of Greg as his hero.

"Oh just shut up Niall! Nothing could possibly go wrong at the party, quit thinking like our mothers. Let's just enjoy the night and I really really want to see Zayn."

"Oh Harry! You and your silly crush."

The two omegas giggled cutely as they headed towards the locker room to get Harry changed. They were too preoccupied with their conversation that they didn't notice an alpha sneaking on them as he watched Harry take off his cheerleading uniform while sporting a massive boner.

 

###

 

The party barely began but the place was already a big mess, thanks to the people who arrived early with boozes at hand. Harry and Niall were one of those said people who came at exactly 8 in the evening. And now it's already 10 and the party's just starting.

"Can't believe we're at a senior's party Haz!" Niall cheered loudly for Harry to hear. The younger omega shot him a wild grin because this wasn't their first time getting involved in a sick party. And he was quite thankful that they get to hang out with the cool seniors.

"Yeah! Best if we enjoy the night!" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Niall giggle, of course he knew what his best mate was trying to imply.

"You horny omega! You haven't even had your first heat yet!" the Irish boy continued to giggle recklessly, he had downed a small glass of vodka, which explains why he's a bit giggly. "But yeah I know you're not a virgin anymore so its okay Haz, don't be shy about not being able to know what getting into your first heat feels like."

Harry's face contorts into a frown. Niall needn't to vocalize everything out, what if some alphas heard him? Well its not like he's bothered with it but it's just embarrassing to know an omega like him still haven't undergone his first heat. Niall already experienced the feeling, thankfully he had already broken up with his absusive boyfriend by that time so he didn't get bonded. His father would probably kill the lad if he so ever popped his knot inside his youngest son.

"Bet it'll feel like shit." Harry mumbles.

"Honestly, yeah... especially if you won't get to stick a real cock inside you. My dildo's not enough for me." Niall sadly admits and for a while they were both quiet. "So I had mum by me a thick 8 inch vibrator so yeah, it's cool."

The two young omegas began laughing again, more like giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"Hey! Haz, Nialler!" From a far, they heard their senior friend calling them. Cara came rushing with a huge smile on her face. She was barely dressed and you could tell she just had her business with someone judging by the bruising hickey on her neck.

"Hey! How's it going Car?" Harry formally greeted whereas Cara had to roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna take Niall with me for a while because someone really needs to see you. He wanted some privacy, just the two of you so he went upstairs to his room and said you could meet him there." Cara winked as she finished her sentence.

"God, Oh God Cara... You don't mean-

"Don't be fucking dumb Harry! Of course you know what I mean! Now get going before some dumb bitch open his door." Harry didn't miss the excitement Cara was portraying. It shows how ecstatic the alpha was for her young omega friend. And so within a second, Harry was gone.

He soon got outside Zayn's room with a little help from the alpha's mates. Harry didn't exactly know where his room was so he had to ask Josh (the team's goalie), and after getting the directions, he had earned himself a pinch on his bum saying the alpha needed something in return. Harry just smiled cutely at him because of course, he's an omega, he couldn't possibly bitch out on Josh.

Harry knocked on the door twice, and as soon as he was about to land his knuckles on the door for the third time, the door opened before revealing a half naked Zayn.

"Hey." He greeted with a lop sided grin. "Glad you came."

"Y-Yeah." Harry couldn't help but stutter at what he's seeing. Zayn was standing before him, shirtless and looking so hot. The sight alone already made the young omega want to whimper and fall on his knees.

"Come in." Zayn stepped aside and gave Harry some space to enter. Harry squeezed his way in and before he knew it, they were both sprawled on Zayn's bed, the omega's skinny jeans already shed off.

"Fucking perfect legs Harry." Zayn soothed the whimpering boy beneath him. It's not like it was their first time doing this. They already had their intimate interactions before but they never went as far as having sex.

"Want to claim you Harry. I've been wanting to knot you since forever."

Harry moaned audibly at how husky Zayn's voice sounded. He wanted the same but he's not having his heat yet... if he wanted to bond with his crush, they both would have to wait for a week because by then, Harry would start being needy.

"My first heat will start next week according to my mother. She'd already arranged the agreements of my short break from school and the head's already approved of it, so maybe you could...." He trailed off, eyeing Zayn expectantly.

"Hell yeah. I'll visit you next week, I'll take care of you then yeah... shit Harry you don't fucking know how much you're affecting me. Wanna fuck you so bad... I've had this stupid crush on you since forever!" They both laughed at Zayn's repeated ramblings and no sooner Harry's heavy panting echoed within the room.

Zayn had fucked him for the first time that night. But they still weren't bonded since the young omega wasn't desperately in need of an alpha mate. Zayn had to wear a condom and had his release on the small of Harry's back. They would just have to have a repeat performance of this steamy night next week to fully claim Zayn as his first ever alpha.

By 2 in the morning, Harry could barely hear any noise downstairs so he assumed the people who attended the party already went home. He slowly got up and carefully slid Zayn's arm off his waist. Harry winced at the soreness Zayn had provided him. Sure he was no virgin and this shouldn't hurt this much but Zayn was just kind of rough, and _big_ , Jesus, he was an alpha anyway, stereotypically. But there was love and affection everywhere, Harry's sure of it, and their first sex was vanilla. Fluffy.

He went outside Zayn's room to fetch himself a cold glass of water. He needed it, badly. His throat was rough from all the moaning.

As he got in the kitchen, he noticed a person hunched over the fridge as if he was rummaging some gold inside. Harry stood awkwardly behind him and for a moment he realized who it was.

Louis Tomlinson. Zayn Malik's adopted brother.

Who wouldn't know him? He's a rowdy, not for you to mess with kind of alpha. He had beaten up 16 alphas for this whole year and fucked at least a dozen of omegas. He was once a bonded alpha but sadly his omega had to run away from him, saying Louis was hopeless and no one should ever bother bond with him.

But Harry knew he had lots of friends in school, he was quite popular. But not as popular as Zayn. Louis was never into sports unlike his brother, he was more of a musician. He plays both guitar and piano plus the lad could even sing! And that is why he's forced to join the _Sound Wave Audio_ club, though he's an inactive member.

The alpha's delving for a midnight snack halted when he smelled a freshly fucked omega. He spun around to see none other than the famous young bombshell Harry Styles.

"Wow, look who we have here." Louis smirked the moment he saw the frown etching on Harry's small face.

"I-I just want some water... can I have?" Harry asked kindly, hoping Louis would pass on flirting with him because clearly Harry meant no business with him. 

"Suck my cock for water?" Louis bargained earning a horrified gasp from Harry, slightly taken aback.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" That was very disrespectful of Louis, causing Harry to snap. But then again he remembers that he's only an omega and it's an alpha that he's currently raising his voice with.

"Feisty little omega aint ya? Watch your mouth baby, I'd fuck that sinful lips if you don't act right as an omega."

Harry wanted to run at that very moment. Louis was very intimidating and he could probably pin Harry on the wall then and there. He lowered his head for a second and let out a small whimper of apology. He soon got the water he needed as Louis handed him the glass, half empty and half full.

"You smell like sex. Zayn took you in bed?" The alpha casually asked as if it was second nature. Harry blushed deep because he didn't actually want to tell Louis how his brother fucked him good he almost went into subspace, God that was embarrassing. So he decided on nodding.

"You don't smell like you're in heat though. So it was just a casual fuck?" Harry shrugged.

"A boy of few words eh? Bet you aren't like that once I take you." The smugness coating the alpha's words were too threatening causing another gasp to flutter out from Harry's mouth.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Feigning knowledge, what did Louis really mean?

"When's your heat? Wanna fuck that slick ass of yours by the day comes. Gonna mate with you before my brother does. You look so delectable when my eyes first landed on you last year and now you're much more delicious up this close. **I _want_  you**."

Louis' words were too much for Harry to take. How the fuck was this possible? When? When the hell did Louis look at Harry? He felt his guts coiling altogether,  _fright._

"I-I gotta go..." Harry rushed back to Zayn's room. He needed to curl further on the alpha's side to protect himself. But before he could fully take the last step of the stairs to reach the second floor, he heard Louis shout.

"Reserve that sweet little ass, Harry. I'll be your alpha soon!"

Well, shit.

 

###

 

Harry wanted to call it a nightmare. Because it most certainly was. He never dreamed of Louis being his alpha mate. Of all alphas, Louis was on his last list, or never was on his list.

Zayn was always on the top of course. He just couldn't believe how the two of them are brothers. Well, they're just step-brothers anyway, so maybe that'd explain the different attitudes.

Good thing he managed to wake Zayn up the next morning to have the alpha drive him home. He wouldn't exactly know what to do if he so ever sees Louis again. For all Harry knew, Louis might even jump on him at school and hump on his ass. He's that wild and filthy.

Harry shudders at the thought. He didn't want any business with that dirty asshole. He was so sure Zayn would protect him from his creepy brother.

"Hey hotstuff! So I didn't get to ask you how it went with Zayn last Friday. So did you guys fuck? Or did you just give him a blowjob because if that's the only thing you did, I will slap you silly." Niall leaned over with both his elbows rested on the table while his hands were placed cutely on his face.

"Shut up you tit, you slap me and I'll slap you harder." Harry sassed. "And no, I just didn't give him a head. We fucked and t'was the best shag ever! He's so huge Niall! Like fucking monstrous. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Niall's face slowly formed into a mischievous smile at Harry's report. He's always so into his best friend's chronicles because he already wanted Harry to have a boyfriend.

"Well how was it? Did you enjoy it? Was he rough, or gentle?"

Harry wasn't bothered at all. In fact, he was more than happy to share Niall his sex stories, same goes to the Irish boy.

"Well for a rough looking guy, he's quite gentle. But I did ask him at some point to go faster and harder." Harry giggled, refreshing his memories of their late night cuddles after sex.

Niall threw his head back as he began laughing. Harry had to cover his mouth to refrain him from catching everyone's attention at the cafeteria. Their nosy classmates are everywhere.

"Shut your piehole! I don't want anyone knowing that the captain of the football team fucked me." Harry warned sternly so Niall ceased his laughter bit by bit.

"What? Why? If I were you I'd be so proud of it. Come on Haz, just like what you said, Zayn's the captain of the football team. And he happens to like you! I'd go loco if I were you babe." Niall wiggled his eyebrows and Harry had to roll his eyes.

Sure the curly boy wanted to brag about it. But he most definitely didn't want the attention. Clearly some bitch alphas out there would seize him. Especially Tracy who desperately craved for Zayn Malik's knot.

But of course some alphas and omegas would respect him for that. But the latter didn't matter, Harry wanted to be safe.

 

 

The day ends with Harry getting called in the office. He was reprimanded by the principal himself for being too inappropriate on the last game. He was swaying and lifting his legs too much that he had to flash everyone his red laced panties. Principal Winston quoted his improper behavior but Harry argued that those were red boxer briefs. Some people were just giving their principal the wrong information.

"Okay, whatever that is, please. Act properly next time Harry. I received some calls from the parents who were there that you flashed at." Ben repeated with his strict voice. Harry bowed his head as a form of acceptance of his ill behavior before stepping out of Principal Winston's office.

Harry then went straight to the field and from a far he could see Eleanor waving her hands. She was wearing baggy clothes, and her sweatpants were a bit loose on her. But Harry didn't mind those, and as soon as they were close Harry hugged her gently before passing the tote bag Eleanor lent him.

"Your cheerleading uniform's inside. Had it dry cleaned and pressed. I hope you're okay El." Harry said in a smooth soft voice. Eleanor just smiled at him as she had her stuff.

"I'm more than okay Harry. Thanks for filling me in. Heard from Cara you did great."

"Yeah well not everyone appreciated my performance though." Harry snickered as he remembered what Principal Winston said.

"Well they're bonkers. Anyway, I gotta go Harry. Gonna catch up with-err, see you!" Eleanor left in a matter of seconds. A car suddenly appeared from afar and she immediately went in.

Harry just watched how the car screeched and ruled the road. "Showoff." He muttered, directing to the driver.

"Hey sexy."

Just then a familiar voice came speaking behind him. And the said person was too close that Harry had felt his back pressing against his chest. But Harry didn't want to turn around, he already knew who it was. He wasn't stupid to not recognize his voice.

"Whatcha doing talking to Eleanor? You're both omegas, you can't hit on her." Louis pressed his small yet rough hands on either side of Harry's waist. Harry shivered as he struggled to get away but Louis was holding him firmly.

"I-I just gave her uniform back... m'not hitting on her. Gross." Harry mumbled quietly. He felt Louis laughing at his reaction. "Louis get off me!"

"I could fuck you here, Harry. Could get my big cock out and fuck you raw on the ground."

Harry could feel his knees weakening. At the same time, his heart was pounding quite to fast to be even considered as normal. Louis sounded so serious. Harry's fully aware of the alphas hard cock poking and rubbing on his bum.

Harry mewled a silent 'no'. He was gripping on Louis' hand too hard that his blunt nails might've hurt Louis. He doubts though.

"You're saying no but you're squirming Harry. Bet you're already wet for me eh?" Louis continued to tease while nipping on Harry's earlobe.

"No... no I'm not in heat."

"Soon then, babydoll. Soon." Louis lets go and Harry instantly fell on his knees. His heart was still pounding against his chest, slightly shaking. He was feeling hot and bothered thanks to Louis' teasing but he wouldn't let the alpha have his way with him.

"Didn't know you were friends with that hoe though." Louis speaks after their moment of silence. Harry didn't bother answering back, he didn't like Louis calling Eleanor a hoe. He was being too mean.

"Well I want you to be careful babe, don't want you ending up like her."

Harry finally looks back at him with a sign of confusion evident on his face. This time Harry speaks in his little omega voice because he doesn't understand what Louis was trying to imply.

"What do you mean?"

Louis looked like he wanted to laugh at how oblivious and naive Harry was. Of course it was fucking obvious so the alpha had his moment first before answering Harry as he wept the small tears that escaped his eyes from laughing.

Harry continued to frown at him.

"Just don't get knocked up, baby. I don't know whose dick got her pregnant but then again, who cares? She's a whore anyway." Louis extended his arms for a stretch, his muscles were bulging out perfectly, he's wearing his blank tank top so his biceps were fully shown.

His tattoos were also on display. Harry admires them, but he admires Zayn's tattoos more.

"What?" Harry was back on wallowing the news. "Eleanor's pregnant?!" Harry shrieked, but then covered his mouth almost immediately.

"Yup, preggo with a bastard." Louis sneered as if he told a joke. Harry winced.

"Oh my God, that's why she's been gone for a month. We thought she just caught the flu."

"Yeah, the baby flu. Anyway, watch it curly. I wouldn't be so happy hearing you got pregnant.  **I'll smash that alpha's fucking face.**  Remember, I'm the only one who's allowed to impregnate you."

Harry's cock twitched. The thought of him getting pregnant with Louis' child was something he didn't expect foreseeing.

"S-Shut up!" Harry stood up from the ground and ran as fast as he could from Louis. He heard Louis cackling from afar and his stomach began lurching from the nerves he was feeling. He almost shat himself. But he didn't, so that's a good thing.

He was just glad Louis didn't force him on the ground and ripped out his favorite painted on black skinny jeans. But his schemes were right though...

Louis did jump on him within the school grounds... and dry humped him through the thin fabrics they were wearing. Wild and filthy.

 

###

 

"I fucking swear the captain of the swimming team is looking at me." Niall elbowed Harry on his side causing the other boy to yelp. He gets back on him by pushing him off the edge of the pool so blonde boy fell in the water. Harry snickered, that's what Niall gets for waking him up from his stupor.

"Fuck you Harry!" Niall hissed, pulling Harry's leg that swayed in the water so now they were both floating in the water with a scowl in both their faces.

"You know you could be so annoying sometimes Nialler."

Niall flipped him the bird before splashing Harry violently. Harry gets back on him again by doing the same as the two giggled madly like a bunch of kindergarten boys.

"No playing in the pool." Just then, a stern voice was heard from the tiled edge were they previously sat. The two boys looked up only to see their senior in his swimming tights, too tight that Harry was sure his dick would cry. But damn did that bulge blatantly paraded everyone.

Harry was about to apologize when Niall beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Liam! It won't happen again." Niall practically squealed. His cheeks were too pink all of a sudden and the way he bit his lips nervously was enough to tell Harry that his best friend had a crush.

 

 

"So, the captain of the swimming team eh? Liam Payne?" Harry started to tease Niall as soon as they got out of shower and was about to head towards their fifth.

"Oh shush!" Niall's ears were flushed. Harry found it cute, Niall was always cute whenever he looked and felt uneasy. Just like the time when he had his first boyfriend. Harry remembers Niall telling him about their first sex. At first it wasn't that good, because it just hurt. But then when they did it everyday, Niall thought he was in heaven every time he came.

Harry scrunched his nose at the memory. Why did he even reminisce that? Oh right, Niall's cuteness.

"I think he likes you Niall." The way the captain stared at Niall when they mounted out of the water was enough to tell that he was interested in his best friend. Harry was so sure Liam's brown eyes were fixated on Niall's bum that was barely covered by his skimpy swimming trunks. Shame on his best friend, though as if he was any different. Harry wore the same.

"As a matter of fact..." Niall drawled. He grabbed Harry's wrist and took him to the farthest side of the shower room where none of the boys inside could hear them. "He said I was his mate. Can you believe that?"

"He what?!" To say Harry was surprised was a total understatement and would be too laughable. Harry was beyond flabbergasted of what Niall had said. More on what the captain confessed. "Are you fucking serious? He said that?" Harry couldn't hide the smile in his face anymore. He was too excited for his best friend.

Well, the reason why the boy was too joyed for Niall's sake was because Liam Payne already knew who his mate was. Unlike other alphas who just gave their knots to any desperate omegas... In fact, Harry envied Niall. Not all alphas could tell who their mates were at this young age. Mostly they realize who they are destined to be with when they reach 20. And with Liam's talent, Harry and Niall were sure he will become the future alpha in their pack. And Niall would definitely be the Luna, and Harry's just too excited he could scream.

"Nialler! I wish you all the best!" He launched forward and tackled his blonde friend on the floor, already forgeting that they just had a shower.

"Thank you Hazzy! Gosh I really didn't know what to do when he pulled me yesterday in their clubroom. At first I thought he was gonna beat me up for being gay because for all I knew he was straight! But then when he leaned down and kissed me on the lips... Everything just went sparkly and I felt like a total princess who just woke up from her prince' kiss." The two boys rolled on the floor tactlessly as they ignored the confused glances given to them.

It was after everyone had left the shower room when they finished their giggling.

"This is it Niall. Your future has already been settled. And I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, and Haz your's is just on the way. Maybe he got caught in some traffic but he's coming soon. We all know everyone wants you. And it'll be easier for your mate to know that you are his because come on, who doesn't want to mate with Harry fucking Styles?" Niall teased only to earn a soft whack on his head. "Ow! I kid! I kid!"

"Shut up!"

And with that, the two already left the place and headed to their last class which they fortunately shared together.

 

 

Their last period turned out quite uneventful. Biology was the two's least favorite subject and today's lesson's were all about the anatomy of a freaking frog. And by tomorrow they will be given each a frog to disect and will work by partners. The only unfortunate part was Harry got paired up with Simon, the school's biggest pervert.

"I'd rather disect your clothes off your body sweetheart. You smell so good." Simon sniffed Harry's curls like a mad dog. Harry suddenly felt horrified. Simon could smell him, what if he was his mate? Simon wasn't really that bad looking, he's a part of the football team but never did great. Harry could also tell that he hated Zayn for always being the star player, for always overshadowing him.

"Get the fuck off me before I call Mrs. Macy and tell her you're sticking your nose in my neck!" Harry warned. Simon got the message and instantly scampered off back to his seat. Mrs. Macy is a tough and scary alpha who respected all the omega and believed in equality. Last year she frightened a Senior who almost pissed his pants. When Mrs. Macy learned he molested this young omega at the center of the field for everyone to watch, she just had to take action and teach the kid a lesson.

And as to what she did to scare the Jock senior still remained a mystery.

She's every omega's hero.

Though she's already married and mated with an omega male, still made Harry laugh. None the less, Harry admired her.

The bell finally rang and the students were faster than the lightning in piling out. Mr. Howard wasn't even able to tell them the materials they needed tomorrow. Well, Johnson still stayed behind so maybe the teacher could assign everything to him, after all, Jonhson was their class' nerd.

"Hazzy! I'm working with Josef and we only talked about his girlfriend Kaylee for the whole period. Gosh you wouldn't know the shy girl was actually a kinky one!" Well, good for Niall. At least his partner was a normal one unlike his who still stood behind him.

"And why is pervert Simon still here? Uh-oh you're his new target." Niall whispered.

"No shit Niall. I feel like my ass is on the line."

"Literally, he's gonna line his dick in your ass."

"You know what Niall? You're not funny so fuck off." Harry slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and went out with Niall already in tow.

"Where ya going after Styles?" Harry heard Simon speaking, his voice seemingly loud which only meant he was too close for his liking. "Wanna hang out?"

"In your dreams? Sure. But for now, I want to be left alone, so kindly fuck off." He shooed the taller boy away but persistent must be his middle name because as soon as Harry and Niall reached their lockers, Simon was still there.

"Hey, can you please not?" Niall hissed for his best friend's behalf.

"I could knot you too baby." Simon wiggled his eyebrows at Niall causing the boy to step back as he felt his cheeks burning. Asking or offering your knot to someone you aren't even friends or acquainted with is way too sexual and a form of harassment. The bastard just made Niall uneasy much to Harry's anger.

"You fucking-

But before Harry could spat curses to Simon, the boy before him was hauled backwards by strong hands and was thrown on the other side of the hallway. The impact caused the lockers to clatter and Harry was so sure Simon must've cracked at least 5 bones. He shivered at the sight of Simon crying in pain... and help.

Harry looked back to see who the alpha was, of course it had to be an alpha, and was surprised again to see Liam Payne.

 **"Never, _ever_ , offer your dirty knot to my mate again."** Liam growled in his alpha voice.

"Or he'll snap your twinky body into two. Like a twig." And the voice that followed was too familiar Harry could stab himself if he were wrong.

"Shut up with the violence. Li, you almost killed the kid."

Harry couldn't tell if the fates were playing with him, because when he peered behind Liam's back, sure enough he saw the two brothers watching Simon crawl to his escape.

"Liam!" Niall ran passed through Harry and jumped in his mates arms. The scene made Harry want to coo at them but when two sets of eyes were now watching him intently, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt very conscious with the way Zayn and Louis stared at his body like a piece of meat.

He dared to look at Zayn's eyes and was met with hunger. He then shifted his eyes on Louis' but was focused instead on the way Louis licked his lips. Harry was scared, he felt very naked. He looks back at Niall and the jealousy just sinks in. Niall has a mate, and it's Liam. He'll love him forever and treat him right because they were meant for each other.

Harry's mateless and pretty. Prone to getting raped. And he's really not in for a threesome especially with two rough-looking alphas. Though he's a bit fine about Zayn taking him.

But Louis.

Just no.

So the curly boy ran. Ignoring Niall's calls and sprinted faster than any athlete. He didn't want to deal with the two brothers. Harry wanted to settle with one, just like Niall. He wished to find his mate. Might it be Zayn then he'd be content and happy about it.

Say it was Louis. He's not sure, but somehow he thought he'd give it a try,  _if_  the impossible were to happen.

Harry just wanted a mate already. An alpha he could have pups with, he's excited about the thought of getting pregnant. And an alpha who would love and fight for him for the rest of their 200 more years.

Was that too much to ask?

 


End file.
